Caine, the Dragon-slayer
by Caine Fox
Summary: Caine is a S-Class wizard in Fairy Tail, but he has... some problems. He isn't well-known in the guild, he hasn't gotten over his past, and did I mention he hates everything to do with dragons except dragon-slayers? So he has a lot of problems. But how will his story end?


The day was like any other. Well… as much as a day can be in Fairy Tail. Everyone was being quiet. And I knew Natsu was due to come back today. The guild had already heard the rumors of him destroying half of Hargeon. Someone was going to annoy Natsu, he was going to start a brawl, and we all were going to get yelled at by the master. And I would be away from it, up here on the second floor.

Not even ten minutes passed before Natsu came in flames sprouting from his arms. But what was surprising, was who he came in with. It was a blonde-haired girl. From here, she's a wizard, a celestial wizard to be exact. The keys she wears at her side are a dead giveaway. And she has gold keys. Those are quite rare. She probably is in awe of the guild the way she gawks at everyone in here. So probably wanting to join.

The whole guild hall was filled with the chaos of a brawl, in a way only we can do. I will admit, I was on the floor laughing at her expression when Mirajane went down. I got back on my feet to see her hit Gray. Well, she's going to fit in fine. Of course, them being the idiots they are, were going to use magic and destroy most of the building. I'm going to have to step in. Last time I didn't and I got a lecture from the master.

I was about to jump over the railing when the master was already yelling at them. It was hard to ignore when he's using giant magic, but that's what I did. I walked over to a nice, hidden corner. I laid back against the wall. I really don't care for his inspirational speeches. We're a family, and we're all his children? All of us are the best of friends? We get stronger through our bonds? What a load of shit.

* * *

 _"So dad, how was that?"_ How I so wanted his admiration and his pride. _"That's good. "But remember, keep your form up and keep light on your feet. "During your demonstration, you were focusing on one or the other. "You need to find a balance between the two." He showed me his signature smile. It would have scared most people away since he's, you know, a dragon. But he's my dad._ I was so happy; I wish I wasn't though. It would have made my life so much simpler. I hate him. I will never forgive him.

* * *

"Aren't you going to welcome our new member?" The master's voice snapped me out of my daze. "Why would it matter?" He sighed. "You need to come down meet the guild. "Most of the members old and new don't even know who you are. "You're our most unknown S-Class wizard." "And that's the way I like it." And again, he sighed. "Well your path is your own, I've given you my advice. "Do what you will with it." He walked off.

I decided to actually think on it. I mean, I am a part of this guild. Why did I join this guild if I wasn't going to even talk to its members? I'll give it a shot. If only to move forward and away from the past. I grab my sword and walk towards the staircase.

From what I've heard of bits of conversations, her name is Lucy. I head down the staircase. I make my way towards the bar stealthily, where Mirajane was giving Lucy her guild mark. When I arrived, Lucy was looking in wonder at her mark. She didn't notice me arrive, but Mirajane did. She looked at me and was surprised. "Oh Caine, it's a wonderful surprise to see you at the bar." She did her whole cheerful routine. And since I knew it was genuine, I couldn't help but smile. Lucy tore her eyes away from her hand to look at me.

I stuck my hand out. She took it. "My name is Caine." "Mine's Lucy." I was about to walk away when Natsu noticed me. He immediately got in my face and stared at me. We sat there in a moment of awkwardness. He backed off and scratched his head. "So are you joining Fairy Tail too?" I was considering whether or not to cut him down where he stood when Mira jumped in. "Silly Natsu, Caine here, is one of our S-Class wizards." He and his stupid cat, made stupid faces of surprise. "What?! "He's an S-Class wizard?!" Just great. His yelling is attracting more attention. Especially that of an ice mage.

Gray shows up. "Will you keep it down flame-brain?!" He then notices me. "Caine? You're here at the bar?" He was going to say something, but Natsu interrupted. "Shut it, Ice princess!" They were in each other's faces in an instant. Their would-be brawl was drawing the entire guild's attention. And they were noticing me. Their stares of remembrances and confusion, and the words on their tongue was Caine. Their eyes were accusations unsaid. My heart started beating fast. They were gathering around me like… like…

* * *

 _"You're a waste of space!" The crowds surrounded me, they pelted me with rotten tomatoes and rocks. "Get out of here you white-haired freak!" "Stop it! "Stop it! "I'm human too!" I cried. They didn't care._

 _All they cared about was that I was waste of space since my mother died._ How can I be a part of such a cruel species? The only thing that I could look happily back on, was that the town was destroyed and they all died.

* * *

I could feel murderous intent start to take over. Though I said it quietly, I'm sure it got the point across. "If you both don't shut up and get along, I will cut both of you down where you stand." They both freaked out and did a weird half-hug, half-shake. They both in unison said "Yes sir!"I could hear one of the people in the gathering crowd. "Wow, I thought Erza was the only one who could get them to get along." Well, I've introduced myself and now I will leave before I really do cut someone down. "I'm leaving." The crowd parted before me. I walked out the doorway.

I walked down the street to my house. I was almost there when a kid ran past me towards the guild. I turn to see it's Romeo. He looked worried, but I'm sure it's nothing.

I walk inside my house. My house was a relatively simple in design. Just a single floor with two bedrooms, and two bathrooms. A very nice kitchen I might add. I go to my bedroom at the end of the hallway. I shut the door behind me, laid my sword by my dresser, and climbed into bed. I needed to rest so I could calm down. Today though, I'm not sure what to think. After being here for a few years, why did I finally make an attempt to talk with the guild? I'm not even sure of my reasoning there. But one thing I know for certain. Things are going to start getting interesting, I can feel it.


End file.
